List of former parties in Kirlawa
The following is a list of inactive parties in the Republic of Kirlawa. Inactive as of 3688 *Kirlawa Capitalist Alliance *Virtue & Righteousness Party *Kirlawa New Future Alliance *Social Democratic Party of Kirlawa *Religious Rural Community Inactive parties from the 2500s *Christian Socialist Party - Economically socialist, but favoured very restrictive social policies. Was ejected from the Leftist Coalition over disagreements on moral issues. *Democratic Socialist Party - A hard left political party dedicated to great equality in society. Member of the Leftist Coalition and Socialist International. *Fascist Front of Kirlawa - Less inclined to support capitalist policies than the National Fascists, but had joined them in the Rightist Coalition. *Kirlawa Democratic Labour - A Social Democratic party, formed in the 2240s. A founding member of the Leftist Coalition. *Liberal Progressive Party - Founders of the Leftist Coalition, and an influential force in Kirlawan history since the early 23rd Century. Center-Left Liberals. *Love Life Happiness - Neoliberal Anarcho-Capitalists with a large composition of ravers. As the political arm of the Brentwood Corporation, the LLH were in place to shape the nation in the best interests of the company in addition to maintaining the tradition of the CandyKids, Kawaii-Meomi, and Angelis movements. *National Fascists - Initially the Kirlawa Far Right National Fascist Front at the time the First Kirlawan Civil War started, the Kirlawa fascist movement started up again a while back as the Kirlawa National Fascist Lucasite Loyalist Party, named after civil war fascist leader Peter Lucas (later Emperor Peter Lucas I of the Fascist Imperial Empire of Kirlawa). The party held a hardline nationalist stance and had for some time been among Kirlawa's larger political parties. *TEA Party *Urban Party of Kirlawa Historic parties from 2400 and prior *Guiding Hand - Frequently the largest party, the nationalist, conservative Guiding Hand took Kirlawa by storm as droves of conservative voters finally discovered a party that took a stand against Kirlawa's perceived immorality. The Guiding Hand followed restrictive, fascist doctrine and supported total government control over the nation to ensure the citizens followed a traditional Christian Artanian lifestyle. *Kirlawa Green Party - A leftist party similar to the Liberal Democrats, but supporting more government regulation of the economy, primarily to ensure environmental safety. *Left Socialist Party - A small socialist party that had its roots in the now defunct National Communist Party. *Liberal Democrats - The Liberal Democrats espoused a doctrine of classical liberalism and personal freedom. *Reform-Independent Party - A centrist party that was most notable for being strongly opposed to the Greens' environmental policy. *Social Conservatives - A right-wing party that was formed as a compromise between the radical Fascists of the Guiding Hand and the predominantly leftist Kirlawan mainstream, proclaiming a return to the Kirlawa of the 2100's. The party was formed when the young Christian National Front suffered a schism, with the revolutionary Fascists and statists forming the National Socialist Kirlawan Workers' Party and soon joining the Guiding Hand. In the elections of 2444, they managed to win a plurality of seats, mirroring the rise of the Guiding Hand in the previous election. *Social Liberal Party - A centre-left party, largely supportive of devolution, an internationalist foreign policy, and a strong military to protect Kirlawa's progressive systems and values. A founding member of the Democratic Alternative.